familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of The United States. He is known for his many great achievements and iconic shining moments, such as leading America to victory in the Civil War, enforcing the emancipation proclamation, which led to the abolition of slavery, and delivering the Gettysburg address. Shortly after the Civil War ended, Abraham Lincoln was assassinated at Ford's Theater, by John Wilkes Booth, one year into his second term as president. Biography In "Mind Over Murder", a Mentos commercial, depicted John Wilkes Booth assassinating Abraham Lincoln at Ford's theater, using the empowerment of Mentos to get him through his mission. Afterwards, the commercial had brainwashed Peter into wanting to kill Lincoln. In "Holy Crap", Peter complained about the faultiness of his relationship with his father, Francis Griffin. Since Francis was so religious, Brian made an excellent comparison, telling Peter that at least their relationship is better than that of Abraham and Isaac's. Peter, being the idiot he was, thought this story was about Abraham Lincoln killing Isaac Washington. In "Dammit Janet!", Mount Rushmore appeared. In "North by North Quahog", Mount Rushmore appeared. In "The Man With Two Brians", a cutaway shows Abraham talking to his next door neighbor, Dale. He notes that Dale's lawn is looking rather untrimmed, and Dale snaps back that he used to have a "guy" to cut his grass for him, before he went and abolished slavery. In "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", a cutaway shows Abraham Lincoln at Ford's theater, and John Wilkes Booth sitting behind him. Booth is unable to see the play, because Lincoln's hat is in the way. When Booth asked Lincoln to move, he refused and scolded him for talking to the president like that. Abe continued to laugh extremely loudly at every joke in the play, and then started talking on his cellphone. His ringtone was an electric guitar version of The National Anthem. Lincoln talked loudly to his friend, Jimmy and said "You're Welcome", for hooking him up with an African-American girl. Booth had finally had enough at this point, and pulled his gun on him. In "Amish Guy", Chris referred to the Amish people as "Abraham Lincoln People". In "Yug Ylimaf", Brian uses Stewie's time machine, to take his girlfriend Cindy, to the time when Abraham Lincoln was shot. Cindy's orgasm cry, was timed perfectly, to sync up with the horrified screams of those witnessing Lincoln's assassination. In "Baking Bad", Mount Rushmore appeared. In a deleted scene from "Out Idiot Brian", a cutaway shows the sole beardless member of Lincoln's cabinet, not getting the same respect as his bearded co-workers. In "This Little Piggy", a cutaway featured Dr. Goldbergstein finding a five dollar bill. Naturally, Abraham Lincoln was depicted on this. In "Peter's Sister", during the song "Patriotic Weirdness", Jack Skellington and his Halloween pals celebrated a Halloween version of President's Day, by reviving the bodies of dead presidents, such as George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Franklin D. Roosevelt. In a deleted scene from "New Adventures of Old Tom", the president heads of Mount Rushmore talk about the amazing things they did, to deserve a place on the mountain. Abraham Lincoln mentioned leading the country to victory, in the Civil War, abolishing slavery, and enforcing the emancipation proclamation. In "Big Trouble in Little Quahog", a penny appeared, which, like all pennies, depicted Abraham Lincoln. In "Trump Guy", his picture was on the wall of the presidential suite. In "You Can't Handle the Booth!", Winona Ryder sits in the background, making weird, distracting faces, while Abraham Lincoln says The Gettysburg Address. In "New Phone, Who Dis?", a repeat of "You Can't Handle the Booth!" happens, without the audio commentary. Category:Characters Category:Presidents Category:Political Figures Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Caucasians Category:Ravens Category:Real People Category:Celebrities Category:Republicans Category:Historic Figures Category:Red Collar Workers Category:Transcendental Generation